


Fear & Delight

by Hayato (TheLennyBunny)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Polyamory, make of that what you will, the working titles for this were "tsuna makes a series of mistakes" and "hella gay bro"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBunny/pseuds/Hayato
Summary: AKA, the harem fic where Tsuna's the proactive and hormonal one.





	Fear & Delight

When it’s all said and done, Tsuna tackles Gokudera and sends them both rolling just in time for the bombs to go off. There’s a hole in the courtyard now, no doubt, and Hibari-senpai will be pissed for days. Tetsuya’ll have to hover and make sure he doesn’t hospitalize anyone.

Tsuna ends up hunched over the Italian, just barely straddling his stomach. The blond looks ready to hyperventilate, and his face is red as a damn tomato, but Tsuna takes the split moment to enjoy the view, eyeing the other. He shifts just a little to hear a squeak. They meet eyes for a second, and Tsuna grins down at him. Gokudera gapes.

Then the teen pretends he’s terrified and screams at Reborn for shooting him.

* * *

 

_NARUTO logged into NamiShitFest2k15!_

 

_NARUTO [14:45]: THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT’S A TSUNDERE AND BUILT YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT FROM ME_

_TinMan [14:47]: Transfer student? What’s their name?_

_JaneGoodall [14:52]: Sawada what the hell are you even doing how did you get Tsundere from that punk delinquent._

_NARUTO [15:10]: I HAVE MY SOURCES, WOMAN_

_NARUTO [15:11]: ALSO WHOEVER CHANGED MY NAME CAN SUCK A DICK_

_AllStar [15:13]: (o^∀^)_

_NARUTO [15:15]: WHY AT LEAST LET ME BE COOL_

 

_NARUTO changed their name to Deku!_

_Deku logged out!_

 

_JaneGoodall [15:17]: I don’t_

_JaneGoodall [15:17]: /how/ is he like this_

* * *

 

The thing is, Namimori is weird. For a Japanese town, they’re completely accepting of foreigners, with Europeans and other Asians congregating and living right next to natives, speaking whatever gets their point across. No one cares, who gives a fuck about the neighbor? They may stay up till four in the morning, but as long as they’re polite, their weapons and illegal substances will be ignored. It’s Namimori, the police force is half-run by a murderous teenager. There’s a market that would qualify as Black in any other region of the country. But they’ve still got some Japanese values. Girls need to be quiet and pretty, boys need to be smart and respectful. Babies need to be produced, and going against your body is _abnormal_.

So the community makes do, in classical Namimori fashion. There’s online boards, special cafes, even some bars for the older members. There’s a well-known network of resources, and more than a few police officers who’ve been bribed into assisting them whenever needed, no questions asked. Namimori’s population is in the ten thousands, and their circles are thriving wherever they can manage.

Tsuna’s unapologetic about his own involvement in it. It’s one of the only things he can stake his pride on and not have sullied in some way. It’s also one of the standing reasons everyone treats him like shit, besides his clumsiness and grades- he’s the girly gay guy, nevermind that the descriptor isn’t exactly correct.

Nevertheless, he’s made a point of eyeing up anyone who looks at him wrong so they flinch away in disgust. He’s flamboyant, he’s outspoken when it calls for it, pushing it in their faces- you bother him, you _notice_ him. You fucking _deal_ with him. It’s very effective at getting people to avoid him.

Reborn knows none of this.

* * *

 

_Saturday 17.4.20XX, 0:04_

_SaTsu posted in Self-Defense/Fitness Advice +Tips:_

 

_Hi! It’s my first time posting here, but I thought it would be good to? My family recently just had someone... move in with us, and I’m um. A little scared of him? And him finding out about me I guess? He’s supposed to be a fitness trainer and a tutor, but I don’t trust him that much, and was hoping to get some advice just in case he doesn’t do his job, or does /something else/. I’m pretty weak, but I want to build muscle and stamina. Any tips on diet and exercise (plus on what to do w/ him) would be really appreciated!!_

_-SaTsu_

* * *

 

Tsuna has to coax Yamamoto away from the guardrail and he spends the whole time silently debating what he can actually say. It’s a dance all the group is used to, because no one in the community is unfamiliar with it. When he puts his hand on the teen’s arm, someone behind them gags and few others yell about not infecting the baseball star with his freakishness.  A few others get over themselves and yell at him to tug the boy over. He ignores them in favour of leaning in close, so it’ll be harder to hear.

“You-you don’t need to try so hard for idiots, Takeshi-kun. You’ve always got us, even if you can’t or won’t play baseball.We’ll have you gladly.” Yamamoto looks like he hasn’t even considered that, and it makes Tsuna’s heart break a little. At that point, it’s no difficulty to heave him over the side, being careful of his arm. As they get him onto solid ground, the rusty rail gives a loud groan before jerkily falling from the roof. It’s entirely too close a call and has Tsuna clinging to Yamamoto.

“Oi, why are you letting that faggot hang off you, Yamamoto?” It’s one of the other baseball players. Tsuna flinches and lets his smile stretch into something a lot less friendly. He’s quick to let go, but his friend crowds him in close, swinging his cast over Tsuna’s shoulder.

“Didn’t you know, Yuuichi? I’m just a big faggot too!” _Holy shit_.

Tsuna drags him out of the screaming crowd and cackles hysterically in an empty classroom as Yamamoto grins weakly at him.

* * *

 

_AllStar logged into NamiShitFest2k15!_

 

_JaneGoodall [17:01]: ARE YOU INSANE_

_GelledFury [17:01]: Yamamoto-san are you alright? Do you need to talk?_

_TinMan[17:02]: Wait what happened?_

_Deku [17:03]: I thought I was supposed to be the screamy one_

_JaneGoodall [17:03]: Dumbass here tried to jump off the school roof_

_Deku[17:04]: Are you feeling better tho did you talk to your dad_

_AllStar[17:05]: Yh, the school called him, he was pretty upset (￣Д￣;_

_JaneGoodall [17:06]: Of course he’s upset Yamamoto what /else/ would he be_

_TinMan [17:06]: wAI T HWAT_

_Strongman [17:06]: wtf bro_

_AllStar [17:07]: idkkkkk ok i have problems (￣Д￣;_

 

_Sunshine logged into NamiShitFest2k15!_

 

_Sunshine [17:06]: Oh good, Yamamoto-kun is already here! Are you feeling any better???_

_AllStar [17:07]: Yeah! Dw dw Tsuna helped ╭( ･ㅂ･)و  Im gr8 rn_

_JaneGoodall [17:08]: Is Sawada also the reason you told half the school body you were a_ _  
_ _“giant faggot”???_

_GelledFury [17:10]: Please tell me you didn’t, Yamamoto-kun. Please. I don’t want grey hairs at seventeen._

_Deku [17:12]: It was amazing I was so proud_

_Deku [17:12]: They all recoiled and it took all my willpower not to spit at them_

_TinMan [17:13]: W h a t_

_AllStar [17:25]: Yh_ (●o’∪`o)ノ―♪`*.+

_Sunshine [17:28]: Oh my gosh Yamamoto-kun that’s_

_JaneGoodall [17:28]: YOU’RE NOT EVEN GAY YOU’RE FUCKING ACE_

_AllStar [17:30]: Close enough ・㉨・_

_Deku [17:31]: Gikvbgfbnbg; omfg_

* * *

 

There’s _more_ . _More pretty foreigners_ . Bianchi’s here and making Tsuna sputter every five minutes because she’s got no body shame, and at one point Lambo shoots himself with a bazooka he pulls out of his hair _(what)_ and suddenly there’s a stereotypical bishounen teenager in his place ( **_what_ ** ), one eye closed as they all take in the situation. His eyes land on Tsuna and he-

He _blushes_.

“I didn’t realise Tsuna-nii was this _tiny_.” He coos a minute later as he rubs his face into Tsuna’s hair. Tsuna’s not really protesting, although Gokudera looks like he’s doing some pretty impressive mental gymnastics.

“Where’d Lambo go?”

“I am Lambo.” Bishounen says, and oh, _what_. “The bazooka is a time travel machine that works for five minutes.”

“Am I in a cheesy manga?” Tsuna asks himself. “Is this my life now?”

Reborn responds with a resounding yes when he kicks Tsuna in the head.

* * *

 

_Wednesday 07.6.20XX, 21:35_

_SaTsu posted in Coming Out/Family:_

 

_I want to come out to one of my friends/breach the topic with him, but I’m super worried? He’s Western-raised but I don’t know if that means he’ll be super accepting or super phobic and it’s stressing me out??? And I think there might be something up with him too but I don’t how to bring that up even more uguggingingtiungutrlgg_

_ANY HELP IS APPRECIATED AT THIS POINT THANKYOUTHANKYOU_

* * *

Reborn’s giving him weird looks. They’re genuinely confused glances that bely just how much Nana’s workings have offset him. Tsuna ignores them all as Nana gushes about having Kyoko and Yamamoto and Gokudera sleep over in a big shebang because Tsuna making friends was just!! Great!!

“Isn’t that inappropriate though, Mamma? Leaving a boy and girl alone at this age is just asking for trouble.” Bianchi helpfully puts in, because she knows nothing and won’t leave. Nana gives her a blank stare.

“Why wouldn’t it be safe?”

“Love tends to make teenagers a bit... reckless, Mamma.” Nana’s confusion deepens.

“I’m sure Gokudera-kun won’t try anything, Bianchi-chan. He’s a polite boy, and I doubt he’s interested in Kyoko-chan.”

Tsuna’s gonna have a fucking stroke if this keeps up. It’s hard keeping his face calm.

They do all sleep over, because Nana never really got what the hitmen were hinting (and at times blatantly saying).  She’s so used to the status quo she forgets others don’t know it, he guesses. Yamamoto-Takeshi, whatever- smiled when he came in, leaning in close for a hug, but Gokudera.

Poor Gokudera. Tsuna’s just in a standstill with him. He nearly burst a blood vessel when he saw Kyoko there. The girl just smiled and waved from where she was calmly pointing out every mistake in Tsuna’s English homework.

“Wh-Why- Judaime!” Tsuna shot him a bland look.

“What?”

“We can’t- she’s a _chick!_ ” He was all flustered and embarrassed, aw lord, Kyoko was barely hiding her grin. Tsuna checked that Reborn and the others were downstairs, occupied, before shutting the door and locking it.

“Well, here’s the thing, Gokudera-kun...”

* * *

_Deku added GoHa to NamiShitFest2k15!_

_Deku changed GoHa’s name to Bomba!_

 

_Bomba [19:00]: hrllo_

_Bomba [19:00]: Hello*_

_Sunshine [19:00]: Welcome Gokudera-kun!!_

_GelledFury [19:01]: Isn’t this the third addition in a year?_

_JaneGoodall [19:01]: what_

_Deku [19:02]: Thats Italian right I looked it up and it said so_

_Deku [19:03]: also in chat no special titles an dyou call everyone by name so no ones confused_

_JaneGoodall [19:04]:_ **_what_ **

_Deku [19:05]: Gokudera is coincidentally part of the community, who fukkin knew, load off all our shoulders isnt it_

_TinMan [19:05]: welcome to the group Gokudera-kun!_

_Bomba [19:06]: Thank you?_

_AllStar [19:08]: oooo idea_

_AllStar [19:08]: Why dont we do a sound off_

_AllStar [19:09]: So evry1s got a name and something 2 stick 2 them ٩(●ᴗ●)۶_

_Bomba [19:10]: What the fuck is that thing._

_Strongman [19:10]: g with me_

_Deku [19:10]: emoticon_

_JaneGoodall [19:11]: Introduction_

_JaneGoodall [19:11]: The word is introduction you goddamned monkey_

* * *

They’re in the supermarket when Tsuna sees Hoshino-san, eyeing the cereals like they were filled with poison. Nana’s off to the side, humming and picking up dinner ingredients while Tsuna acts as pack mule.

“Hoshino-san!” They look up, and smile widely when they see it’s him.

“Tsunayoshi-kun, I haven’t seen you in a while. How are you?” He shrugs, shifting his basket from one hand to the other.

“I got a tutor, found out my dad’s alive. Did you know the mafia has time travel?” Their eyebrows shot up.

“I did not. Are you.. Sure you aren’t getting your, manga mixed up with...?” Tsuna shook his head and pulled out their phone. He had a whole slew of pictures of all the mafiosi now living with them. Hoshino-san looked at them, and their smile dimmed a bit. “Ah, that’s....”

“Foreigners.” Tsuna said wisely. They nodded in agreement. Nothing to be done for those types.

“They aren’t causing trouble, are they? I saw your posts, on the forums...”

“I think it’s mostly handled? They seem to be just trying to deny it all. Even when mom’s not subtle at all.” The duo both snickered at that, because Nana really just _did not_ care. The woman had smiled his first-year homeroom teacher into submission when the woman tried to talk to her about Tsuna’s “issues”. She’d made hamburger steak that night and brought up adult adoptions. Best mother.

“Dame-Tsuna, stop loitering.” A tiny shoe collided with his head and Tsuna shrieked as his flailed. Reborn smirked from his spot on the shelf, even as he watched Hoshino-san. They left quickly. Cognizant babies are not normal, despite how casual the man acts.

“Who was that?” Reborn asked as they finally headed home, arms laden with bags. Tsuna shrugged as Nana smiled.

“Hoshino-san? They’re a town, um, pillar I guess? They’re big in the community.” Never mind which.

* * *

_TinMan [ISho] sent Deku [SaTsu] a Private Message!_

 

 _TinMan [11_ : _21]: Hey there’s a package at my house for you? I think someone got our addresses mixed up. But, um..._

_Deku [11:22]: Theres weird shit in it isnt there_

_TinMan [11:23]: There are grenades and a bazooka and unmarked bills and I had to take my medicine to stay calm_

_Deku [11:28]: Put simply_

_Deku [11:28]: Ive been forced into crime_

_Deku [11:28]:Its horrible_

_TinMan [11:29]: Oh_

_TinMan [11:30]: .... I’m sorry?_

_Deku [11:31]: Dw im resigned to it by now_

_Deku [11:31]: Just drop it off at mine you know where i live_

* * *

Shouichi is a pretty nervous guy, no matter what the situation. He goes to Midori academy instead of Namimori-chuu thanks to his grades, but he somehow managed to not be a worthless asshole like the rest of their students. Tsuna chalks it up to him being too nice to sink to that.

Reborn and Bianchi are sunbathing out in the yard when he comes over, shaky and wheeling the box in a cart.

“There was a card with it, something about a Lambo and apologies for him?” He says when he pulls up to the front door. He’s glancing at the hitmen every few seconds, but Tsuna ignores that in favour of pulling him into a hug.

“You need to come over more often, it’s fun when we actually hang out.” Shouichi doesn’t really respond to that, and just helps him pull the crate in instead. In the backyard, Tsuna can still hear Lambo and I-pin yelling at each other, so he knows they won’t be disturbed for the moment. “How have you been lately?”

“Um, okay, I guess.” The ginger shrugs. “I-I’ve gotten a little farther in some of my projects, but I’m sort of stressed still...”

“Career forms?” Irie nods miserably. Tsuna can feel his pain. “I haven’t even gotten one- my homeroom teacher took one look at me and just wrote down convenience store clerk.”

“Is that. Allowed?” Tsuna pulls down the stairs to the attic, smiling at the doorway. It is not a pleasant smile.

“Nope! And Reborn changed it to say mafia boss when I finally grabbed it.”

“Reborn, he’s..”

“The baby from outside. Not really a baby, I’m pretty sure.” The crate’s finally set in a corner of the attic, where the children won’t go and where no one will care to look. Tsuna does open it out of curiosity, shifting through all the goods the Bovino sent. They seem to think Lambo is some insurmountable burden instead of a child, with how much they sent. Lovely. And in the second layer, there’s a copy of the bazooka.

“You know, this thing can send you forward in time,” He said, idly turning the weapon this way and that. At Shouichi’s disbelieving stare, he continues, “No, seriously, Lambo used it and had his future self show up for five minutes. I don’t know how paradoxes aren’t happening.”

“Alternate universes, maybe?” Tsuna shrugs, because it’s not that important to him anyways. They stare contemplatively for a few moments.

“Wanna mess with it?”

* * *

_Deku logged into NamiShitFest2k15!_

_Deku changed their name to Maruchan!_

 

_Maruchan [6:13]: Shou and i are officially time travellers what have you fucks done with your holiday_

_Strongman [7:24]: pics or it didnt happen_

_GelledFury [7:30]: Sawada-kun, please tell me you didn’t eat something suspicious again_

_Bomba [7:31]:_ **_?????????_ **

_TinMan [7:42]: No he’s right, we did_

_TinMan [7:43]: It was weird and I don’t really want to repeat it_

_TinMan [7:43]: I got chased down by debt collectors at one point and almost got shot_

_Maruchan [7:50]: I also almost got shot, but mostly because i accidentally landed in the middle of a gunfight_

_Maruchan [7:50]: Coincidentally, guns make very good bludgeons_

_JaneGoodall [7:54]: Sawada oh my god what even is your life anymore_

_Maruchan [7:55]: Idk im just rolling with it now and ogling what i can_

* * *

Every other weekend or so, Kyoko ropes him into hanging out with her and Hana. It’s a non-date thing, where they can all relax and Tsuna can be a little snippy while Kyoko can be less cheery and Hana less aggressive. They usually go out to cafes, or wander around the shopping center while they talk, and everyone’s happy.

Except Haru invited herself, and suddenly it’s not so great.

She’s hanging off Tsuna’s arm right now and refuses to let go, gushing about this or that thing in the window and going on about clothes and Tsuna’s trying very, very hard not to shove her into oncoming sidewalk traffic so he can lose her in the crowd. The other girls are watching it all with amusement because they’re evil and bad friends.

“-And I’m really good at formal stuff- like dresses and suits- though I guess you’ll see it all in the future, Tsuna-kun~” And there goes that dreamy look again, making him wholly uncomfortable. He sends a pleading look to Kyoko. She takes pity on him, _finally_ , and guides them into a cafe, where he takes the seat next to Hana. Her and Kyoko can make some sacrifices.

“You’re really set on Sawada, aren’t you?” Hana asks bemusedly. Haru blushes and flails a little.

“Well- it’s-he’s just so cool!” _Oh god._ “When he saved me from the river, he was so tough and cheesy, and it was so cute that I just-” She cuts herself off and buries her head in her hands. Tsuna wants to do the same because he’s _right there, woman, come on_. He can’t let this go on, being considerate isn’t worth this.

“Haru-chan, that’s...” He shifts in his seat, fiddling with his fork. Kyoko gives him a pointed look. “I’m- that’s really nice of you to say, and I- u-uh, appreciate it, I guess, but I’m not.. Interested in you like that.”

“I know! But it’s nothing time can’t change!” She pumps her fists, all enthusiastic, and Tsuna winces again.

“No, Haru-chan, that’s... not really possible. I’m, um, not interested in almost _any_ girl that way.” She just sort of.. Stares, for a moment. They all uncomfortably wait, because the answer is sort of a deal-breaker for all of them, all things considered.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were that sort, Tsuna-kun.” He flinches, automatic, but she just smiles at him, a little sad and wobbly but still cheery. “Alright then! Haru knows when to quit. But, then...”

He tenses. “What?” She grins.

“If you like boys, who do you think is cuter, Sasagawa-san, Yamamoto-kun or Bakadera?”

* * *

_Saturday 19.8.20XX, 10:09_

_SaTsu posted to Safety Concerns:_

 

_For anyone female-passing, there’s a new sexual predator in town. He tends to grope and touch without consent, and will hit on you, but doesn’t seem to go any farther (no evidence otherwise). Brown + shaggy shoulder-length hair, tends to have some beard, violet eyes. If you see him, I would suggest threatening him with the name Bianchi, she keeps him in line._

_Good luck and safe travels!! (-｡-;_

* * *

 

Haru starts pointing out cute boys after that. She also points out girls she thinks are pretty, which is a bit of a surprise, until she also has him critique their clothes. It’s sort of irritating, but he’ll go along with the stereotype if it means her being so accepting. Coincidentally, it leads to him having revelations a lot quicker than usual.

Like how, one day, there’s a lot more suited men than usual, and the foreign blond fellow from out of town is a bit too strange. Tsuna sees him in the morning while they’re walking to school, although it’s only for a few blocks before Haru has to split from the group. He later finds out, after having to incapacitate a turtle kaiju monstrosity, that it had been Dino and his idiot men.

It’s also how he notices Nate Longchamp, and Hibari’s new patrols, and the weird guy.

The weird guy is just that: weird. They’re in a cafe as usual, likely working themselves up to being banned, when he walks in with two others. They’re all flashy in colouring and clothes, but he’s the worst, with unnatural-blue hair and heterochromatic eyes. But he’s still somehow blending in with the natives, and no one seems to really notice him. To Tsuna, he sticks out like a sore thumb. There’s an eerie feeling coming off him. Haru thinks he’s hot and, subsequently, shoves Tsuna over to go make nice. Gokudera’s too busy arguing (angrily flirting) with Yamamoto to try and protect his virtue.

He wishes he hung around Kusakabe instead of these fools, sometimes.

“W-what are Kokuyo students doing all the way out here?” He asks, because that’s literally the first thing to come to mind. The guy gives him an amused look followed by a blatant check. It doesn’t feel scummy, but the unnerving feeling still intensifies.

“Oya, I didn’t know it was suddenly forbidden to take a stroll. We were just looking to window shop.” He leans in, smile-smirk getting a touch gleeful. “Although, there seem to be much better things to look at, now.”

Oh shit. Tsuna knows this tactic. He pulls this trick at least once a week when Reborn isn’t looking. He forces himself to relax, grinning and snaking out to grab the taller boy’s collar and tug him in. The looks on their faces are priceless. The cut-off swears are better.

“ _Honey_ , you need something to look at, I’ll give you it. But try better than the suave punk act, yeah? And ditch the uniforms if you wanna enjoy yourself here- no one trusts a _Kokuyo_.” He purrs. They’re all dumbfounded. Mori-san behind the counter is sending him a thumbs-up. He digs out some paper and scribbles his number down. If the guy decides to actually text him, oh well, but it’s enough to daze them into not stopping him from leaving.

Why do all the built ones have to be _weird_ , he despairs.

“Tsuna, holy crap,” Yamamoto snickers when he goes back to their table. Tsuna ignores him in favour of glaring at Haru, who’s wiggling.

“He’s weird and I don’t trust him and it’s better to keep an eye on him. Don’t get any funny ideas.”

“Well what else am I going to do? You won’t let me set you up with Bakadera!”

“ _You what?_ ”

* * *

 

_Bomba logged into NamiShitFest2k15!_

_AllStar logged into NamiShitFest2k15!_

_Maruchan changed the group name to BABYCRIMINALS!_

 

_Bomba [20:23]: For some reason I thought my first kiss would be a lot more painful_

_AllStar [20:24]: （￣︶￣）_

_Strongman [20:26]: whatd yall do now_

_JaneGoodall [20:32]: Someone willingly kissed you? Whatd they do, a hit and run?_

_Maruchan [20:32]: I resent that statement for multiple reasons_

_JaneGoodall [20:33]:_

_JaneGoodall [20:35]: You didn’t._

_Maruchan [20:35]: ╭∩╮◕ل͜◕)╭∩╮_

 

_JaneGoodall logged out!_

_Maruchan [20:36]: Rude_

 

_Sunshine logged in!_

 

_Sunshine [20:37]: Hana is very loud right now did something happen?? Her and Nii-chan are sort of creating an echo chamber and it’s starting to hurt._

_Sunshine [20:38]: Oh_

_Sunshine [20:38]: Congrats Gokudera-kun, Tsuna-kun!! Are you two dating now then?_

_Bomba [20:39]: Uh_

_Maruchan [20:40] Takeshis involved too but hes being a quiet dork_

_Maruchan [20:41]: Were fifteen-sixteen who cares as long as everyones happy and no ones cheating its fine_

_Bomba [20:42]: What Juudaime said_

_Maruchan [20:42]: Tsuna_

_Bomba [20:42]: What Tsuna said_

_AllStar [20:43]: (•‿•)_

* * *

 

 **_Creepy Beepy >>_ ** _Is this the boy from the cafe?_

 

 _Why yes it is how can I help you_ **_< <You_ **

_Would you like to discuss politics_ **_< <You_ **

_Form a friendship based on memes and complaints_ **_< <You_ **

_Share unwanted dick pics and get blocked ten seconds later after ive shared them online_ **_< <You_ **

 

 **_Creepy Beepy >>_ ** _I think getting to know you would be nice, first. My name is Yuurei._

 

 _Cool cool im tsuna_ **_ <<You_ **

* * *

The hospitalizations started a week after that.

* * *

 

Tsuna couldn’t help pointing a finger and making an incoherent noise of rage when he saw “Yuurei” again.

“It’s always the pretty ones! Why are you all involved in fucking crime!” Rokudo Mukuro looked nothing but amused. Smarmy, sarcasm abusing asshole.

“You’re very... interesting, to say the least, Decimo. However, it won’t stop me from reaching my goals.” What followed was like, three hours of bullshit. Tsuna stopped thinking at some point and came back to himself sitting on Rokudo’s back and arms with a pistol in his hand. He thinks it’s a pistol? He doesn’t know guns, and there’s only so much the forums can post without being flagged. He catches the tail end of something about human experimentation and genocide.

“Wait, s-so you’ve been basically tortured and had your family commit war crimes on you and they’re still hunting you down to arrest you? Isn’t that, uhh, something bad already?” The others in the room pause to stare at him. He shifts his grip, idly staring at the gun. It’s a very pretty gun. He aims and tosses it into one of the rotting holes in the theatre. Now it’s a useless gun.

“Also shouldn’t there have been therapy or something instead of immediately shunting you off? It’s sort of asking for you to kill someone.” More staring. Tsuna can feel the hysterical laugh building in Rokudo’s chest. There’s a rumbling sort of noise before the door to the theatre slams open, black flames and masked- _abominations_ , or supernatural beings, something _not normal_ \- surging in like they own the place. Chains shoot out from under their clothes and wrap up the three fugitives pretty easily.

Tsuna goes to great pains to repeat what he just said, ignoring Reborn’s hissing and increasingly debilitating hits. One of the masked abominations gives him a considering stare.

“Why does it matter to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?” Tsuna doesn’t really know how to reply. At this point, it’s a mix of instinct, spite, and sort-of guilt, because he always knew there was something wrong with the guy while they talked. Rokudo couldn’t act normal to save his life.

“Because it didn’t matter to you all, apparently?” He finally settles on, cringing at being so forward with an adult. The abomination pauses and says that they’ll take his observations into account. He has a feeling it’s a very polite way to put that he’ll be completely ignored.

He passes out half a minute later.

* * *

 

_GelledFury logged into BABYCRIMINALS!_

_GelledFury changed the group name to NamimoriYouth!_

 

_GelledFury [23:12]: Please stop changing the name to inappropriate things, Tsuna-san._

_Maruchan [23:13]: Its my only source of amusement in this bed let me have this one thing_

_Maruchan [23:13]: Hows Hibari holding up_

_GelledFury [23:14]: He climbed onto the roof and refuses to come down. I’m fairly sure he’s also broken off his cast._

_TinMan [23:19]: Are you all ever going to explain just how you ended up in the hospital?_

_JaneGoodall [23:21]: Yeah thatd be nice, especially since you managed to make Kyoko cry_

_Bomba [23:21]: Its none of your fucking business ok_

_Maruchan [23:22]: Gang wars mafia style_

_TinMan [23:23]: Oh_

_JaneGoodall [23:23]: Oh_

_Maruchan [23:28]: Yeah thats been my reaction this whole time too_

_Maruchan [23:30]: Turns out the weird guy i was texting was this like international fugitive_

_Maruchan [23:31]: Because he wouldnt stop murdering people over PTSD and no one thought to put him in therapy_

_Maruchan [23:31]: Also_

 

_Maruchan changed TinMan’s name to theDoctor!_

_Maruchan changed AllStar’s name to SmilyDeath_

_theDoctor changed Maruchan’s name to HotMess!_

 

_HotMess [23:32]: Hue hue_

_theDoctor [23:33]: If you’re done, I have some news_

 

_theDoctor shared a file!_

 

_Sunshine [23:34]: !!!_

_HotMess [23:34]: AW YIS BRO HOW IS IT_

_theDoctor [23:35]: It’s tight, but I guess that means it’s doing its job._

_GelledFury [23:36]: Congratulations, Irie-kun, it’s good something positive happened this week._

* * *

Tsuna stared despairingly at the group of trained killers.

“Why are the hot ones always fucking _weird_.” Hayato choked on his spit. Xanxus cut off mid-threat, looking mildly offended and also a little startled, while Takeshi started laughing and couldn’t stop.

Iemitsu’s shovel struck into the ground between them, and no one got a word in after that.

“Tsuna,” Reborn started later that night, watching the boy as he sent off a message on his phone and mourned his life, “What exactly are you?”

“A boy?” He hummed. They both knew what he was talking about. Tsuna shrieked when Reborn let off a warning shot. “Okay, okay, god. I’m, uh, bisexual, I guess the term is?” He shrugs, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. “It’s a thing. A permanent thing. Mom and my friends already know.”

There was a pause. “That’s going to complicate things.” Tsuna eyed him, dubious. “If you end up with a man, there’s not exactly chance for heirs, Dame-Tsuna.”

“Oh. Oh! Uh,” He squirmed a little, trying to figure out how to say this, “I... there’s, we haven’t really set a uhm, boundary, for that?” Reborn stared.

“You’re already with someone.”

“Hayato is very nice and Takeshi is like a freaking furnace, okay. As far as we’re concerned, as long as everyone knows the rules, there’s no need to worry about bringing in someone else.” He pauses, thinking back to that really weird conversation. “Hayato also mentioned something about Dying Will flames and attraction, but we didn’t really get what he meant?”

“Others will be unconsciously drawn to you due to your flames, and it tends to end in sexual relationships if attraction is also there.” Tsuna nods vigorously, hair flopping everywhere.

“Yes, that. So heirs aren’t really something to worry about.” Reborn considered that, and thought back to the rumours that circulated about il Primo and his guardians.

The similarities were getting a bit unnerving, at this point.

* * *

_HotMess [22:13]: Theyre all so pretty but theyre /assholes/_

_JaneGoodall [22:14]: Poor you, not being able to flirt_

_HotMess [22:18]: Its not even that not really_

_Sunshine [22:19]: Then what is it Tsuna-kun??? That seems to be all you’re really focusing on?_

_HotMess [22:20]: Its_

_HotMess [22:23]: I feel like if we met in a different situation it wouldnt be this bad they wouldnt suck this much_

_HotMess [22:23]: Theyre upset at having to do this, and i don't even /want/ to_

_Bomba [22:24]: From what Ive heard theyve always been assholes_

_HotMess [22:24]: Thats_

_HotMess [22:28]: Great_

_HotMess [22:30]: Did you know my dad wants me to send out Lambo for one of the battles?_

_Sunshine [22:30]: what???_

_JaneGoodall [22:30]: WHAT_

_theDoctor [22:30]: You arne’t serious right_

_GelledFury [22:31]: The weird kid your mom adopted? Isn’t he five?_

_HotMess [22:31]: Yes_

_HotMess [22:32]: Therein lies the problem_

_HotMess [22:33]: Especially since hes apparently the only lightning user in our circle_

_theDoctor [22:33]: ?_

_HotMess [22:33]: The green flames_

_theDoctor [22:33]: Oh_

_theDoctor [22:35]: ...Actually._

* * *

Shouichi did not, in fact, know how to use a gun, or his fists, or any weapons really. But he did know how to work with his disadvantages, and how to improve on things that were already great.

The electricity-absorbing material he had in his shoes and coat proved that, along with the tear gas grenades he had made that reacted only when certain conditions were met. Like being in the rain, or near a concentrated source of Dying Will flames!

The gas mask he put on as Levi was sent to the ground to choke on his own breath was the clincher. Of course, tear gas alone probably wouldn’t have done anything for “Varia Quality”. But Shouichi wasn’t a grade ahead and emailing researchers under pseudonyms for nothing. Which is why there was also some Rain flames shoved into it, somehow, courtesy of Takeshi.

It’s alright to call someone by name once you’ve been a little spoon, isn’t it?

“I feel like a monster.” Shouichi muttered into his shoulder, once he had scuttled forward and snatched the ring half from a comatose Levi. The other Varia members glared from across the ring as they shielded their noses and mouths. Tsuna smiled sympathetically at the air and rubbed a hand into the ginger’s back.

“Morality is relative and we’re- we’re all gonna die, Shouchan. I’m happy that you and Lambo didn’t today.”

* * *

 

 **_Creepy Beepy >>_ ** _Tsunayoshi-kun?_

 

 _Holy shit what_ **_< < You_ **

_CREEPY BEEPY IS THAT YOU_ **_< < You_ **

_MUKURO??_ **_ << You_ **

 

 **_Creepy Beepy >>_ ** _....Yes, it is me._

 

 _ARE YOU OUT OF PRISON AGAIN DO YOU NEED SOMEWHERE TO LAY LOW_ **_< < You_ **

_bc there is space in town but if you hide out then theres gonna be some counselling and therapy in the future from criminal therapists_ **_ << You_ **

_as well as possibly a few beatings because frankly youre kind of an asshole_ **_< < You_ **

 

 **_Creepy Beepy >>_ ** _.....Do you know who is going to be fighting in your Trials, Tsunayoshi-kun?_

 

 _o shit that idiot didnt_ **_< < You_ **

* * *

That idiot did. There was a girl standing in front of him that looked like a palette-swapped version of Mukuro, almost. She shifted from foot to foot, having introduced herself as Dokuro Chrome. Their match was, in fact, not for at least two more days, but Tsuna had insisted. He already knew it was going to be Mukuro and whoever he was tagged onto, there wasn’t a point to hiding.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dokuro-chan.” He said awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. “Uhm- I-I’m really grateful, that you and Mukuro are willing to do this.” She tilts her head, brow scrunching a bit and holy crap that’s _adorable_ , is that what Takeshi’s always talking about??

“It’s a pleasure to serve, Boss.” He smiled awkwardly and tried not to dwell on how weird that sounded. Then the battle started, and he was mostly focused on not falling ass over head. Because god was hateful and the Mists couldn’t calm their shit, the two groups smashed into each other at one point, knees going where they shouldn’t and at least one person screaming. Tsuna himself landed in a hard lap and had about two seconds to enjoy it before Shouichi was hauling him off and away. He gave the boy a thankful glance and ignored Xanxus’ squinty glare two feet away.

Mukuro and Chrome won. It was expected, Tsuna thought, because that baby didn’t really seem like they wanted to fight, really? Tsuna got the feeling they cared less about the match and more about themself, anyways.

The Varia were harsh and brusque as usual as they parted, and Mukuro was as cryptic as a freaking fox again. At least Chrome seemed nice enough.

* * *

_HotMess [17:30]: Could you make sure Hibari... Reigns it in today, Kusakabe-san?_

_JaneGoodall [17:31]: Wow, you must be really worried if you're actually capitalising_

_HotMess [17:35]: Look scarred and pissy shouldn’t be this sure, we could tip the whole fight in our favour and he’s not even acting worried._

_HotMess [17:36]: Something’s going on and I don't want us to get caught in the storm._

_GelledFury [17:38]: I’ll do my best, Tsuna-san, although you know how he is. Best of luck._

* * *

_Mukuro or uh Chrome chan are you there_ **_< <You_ **

_I know its a bit early but_ **_< <You_ **

_Obviously mukuro knows somethings up and i can tell somethings up and its freaking me out_ **_< <You_ **

_And i was wondering if you were willing to be less of a cryptic shit than usual << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_Mitosis >> _ ** _Oya, where’s this attitude when we’re in person, Tsunayoshi-kun?_

 **_Mitosis >>_ ** _Don’t trust the Mosca._

* * *

Tsuna stared down at his hands, the Vongola ring glinting on his thumb. He turned it this way and that, watching the blue jewel shine in the dim light. The Cervello were rounding up the errant Varia officers, herding Xanxus’ guardians to medical officers off to the side. Tsuna watched them absentmindedly and scooted closer to the other man. The blood on his chest glistened, and his breath was harsh when Tsuna checked for it. He pat the man’s cheek, letting his flames shift to a soft yellow for just a moment.

“Is all the mafia like this?” He asked. Hayato, closest to him, frowned.

“Like what?”

He waved a hand vaguely. “Letting secrets fester until shit breaks out. None of this would have happened if Timoteo had his shit together.” He didn’t notice activity slowing as others turned to him, instead looking up at the sky. “I’m pretty sure it’d be different if Iemitsu did, too. Maybe it’s just the fathers in it?” He frowned. “Gods, I hope I’m not like that.”

“Juudaime...” He shook his head at Hayato, because it wasn’t important, he was just rambling until the fire on his head finally went out. A quick fizzle, and then he was cracking his mouth open in a painful yawn, letting himself pitch forward into unconsciousness.

He woke up in a hospital room. He was making a bad habit of this. He pulled himself up, rubbing at his eyes as he looked around. The room was one of the smaller ones, only two beds facing each other. He peered over at the other one and met an angry, belligerent stare.

Xanxus snorted derisively when he quickly looked away.

“Uh, why did they put us in the same room?” Xanxus made another disparaging noise. Tsuna wondered how he did that with a tube up his nose.

“Why the fuck would I know?” Good point. Tsuna wilted a little and glanced around, desperate- oh thank god, there was his phone.

He needed a good ol’ bribe. His charm wasn’t going to work in this case.

 

 _Hey are you free could you do something << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_Shouchan_ ** _ >> You’re awake??? Are you feeling okay?? _

 

 _Yeah i guess i mean im kinda sore but everythings not fuzzy anymore and my chest isnt burning so its better << _ **_You_ **

_But im stuck in a room with scarred and pissy and he still looks violent and i still want to actually talk to him << _ **_You_ ** _  
_ _So i need a bribe << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_Shouchan_ ** _ >> Where am I going to get money?? _

 

 _Who said anything about money << _ **_You_ **

 

Xanxus was eyeing him when he put his phone down with a grin, rubbing at his face. “What’s got you looking like a dumbass?” Tsuna waved a hand vaguely and settled into the pillows, enjoying the quiet that rarely happened nowadays. The Italian obviously had no desire to speak either, as he was equally silent for the half hour or so it took for Shouichi to appear.

Shouichi had, somehow, carried a crate full of wine all the way past hospital security with none of them the wiser. Going by the screeching that could be heard when he opened the door, it was probably because of something the committee was pulling again.

“Shouchan, you’re my favorite.” He told the ginger solemnly. Shouichi gave him an unimpressed look and heaved the crate to his bedside. Xanxus, he could tell, was watching with bored curiosity. “How’s everyone holding up?”

“Takeshi’s got a few cuts that needed stitches, from the Storm, Gokudera-san got caught in a few of his bombs, and Ryohei-san put stress on the fractures from his fight....?” He pursed his lips. “That’s pretty much it, that needed actual attention. You were the worst off. Kusakabe-senpai wanted me to pass on congratulations on not breaking anything.” Tsuna huffed out a laugh. Typical. He thanked the teen and hugged him before he left, bending down to the crate.

“What’s in that?” Tsuna smiled.

“We-ll, I heard from Hayato that you’ve got taste, so I thought you could help me out.” He pulled out two of the bottles, grinning. “I’ve got no idea what’s good wine, we’ve both got nothing to do, and we’re stuck in here for however long it takes for our guardians to piss off, so why don’t you help me figure it out?”

Reborn walked in around noon to find him giggling helplessly while Xanxus recounted Iemitsu managing to offend the Giegue higher ups within ten minutes. A bottle was already empty as they passed it back and forth on the older man’s bed.

Reborn walked back out.

* * *

 

 _Make his life hell for me pls i will pay actual money for his misery << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_TERRIFIED YET AROUSED_ ** _ >> Kid, the shithead does that on his own. _

**_TERRIFIED YET AROUSED_ ** _ >> And don’t fucking give me orders. _

* * *

Tsuna sits up. Tsuna is in a coffin.

Tsuna does not cry for the next day and doesn’t know how he stays upright. It’s very hard, considering he’s in the future and apparently everyone he knows and loves is in danger or dead because of his decisions.  Hayato and Takeshi try to give him some modicum of comfort, but it doesn’t help, especially with Takeshi's own problems. Kyoko and Haru, older as they are, are unreadable and distant, unreachable. He flinches everytime he sees them, tired and worn out.

Before Ryohei’s replaced with his younger self, Tsuna overhears him muttering something about a baby. It makes him feel multiple levels shittier. Shouichi and Mukuro and Chrome were gone and he was left alone, half of _his people_ gone, and it tore at him.

In one of the offices, while he had been wandering in frustration and numbness, he found the Lightning guardian ring. He had to sit and stay quiet for a long while after that.

He feels alone in a way he hasn’t since he was young.

* * *

**_TERRIFIED YET AROUSED_ ** _ >> Why the fuck is the Shark trash telling me you’re dead? You’re not fucking dead. You’re too much of a shithead to die. _

**_TERRIFIED YET AROUSED_ ** _ >> If you seriously went to that fucking meeting with the Millefiore, I’m setting your goddamn hair on fire. _

**_TERRIFIED YET AROUSED_ ** _ >> SAWADA. _

**_TERRIFIED YET AROUSED_ ** _ >> Tsuna _

 

 _Its nice to see we still talk in the future << _ **_You_ **

_Im sorry << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_XANXUS_ ** _ >> OP;L’ _

**_XANXUS_ ** _ >> Fuck _

 

 _He set up something to pull the younger versions of my guardians and me into the future << _ **_You_ **

_For some reason he thinks we can beat byakuran << _ **_You_ **

_Im scared, Xanxus << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_XANXUS_ ** _ >> _

**_XANXUS_ ** _ >> I don’t know what he was thinking, kid. _

**_XANXUS_ ** _ >> You shouldn’t have been sent here. _

* * *

The adults don’t seem to grasp an aspect of the terror there is in hiding in the base. It echoes with hiding in the shadows for a good number of them, not being seen because to _see_ them truly means death and devastation.

Tsuna remembers hearing about one of Hoshino-san’s friends being assaulted when they were younger, about the older members of the community having to move far away from hometowns or avoid interaction out of fear, and there’s such a visceral fear in him that it messes with his concentration on the X-Burner. They’re hiding like rats in a pipe right now for something they can’t change, and there’s only two exits. Both are laid with spikes.

Hibari-senpai is replaced with his younger self, and consequently becomes Kyouya when Tsuna latches onto him and he responds in kind. It’s a surprising reaction, and he’s half sure it’s because he’s as harmless as a cat.

A non-flammable cat.

The moment Shouichi takes out the Cervello and throws away his Millefiore uniform, Tsuna sobs and his flames sputter out, and despite the adults’ reactions he sprints to the older man, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Shouichi doesn’t hesitate in hugging back, whispering apologies in Tsuna’s ear all the while. Things in this future may be horrible and broken, but he still has _this_. He won’t let go, not ever.

He slips the Lightning ring back to the man the night they’re back, and he puts it on his ring finger without a word. Reborn may disapprove of giving out trust so soon, but Tsuna knows with every fiber of his being and instinct that Shouichi would never betray him. Not now.

Hibari disappears, and Namimori is strange, familiar and not. Tsuna doesn’t want to see what’s changed in the interim, learn who’s gone and who’s irrevocably different. He spends a lot of time messaging Xanxus, who never seems to be truly busy, and training with Natsu. He picks up a gun at one point and asks Reborn to teach him how to handle it. The man is solemn as he slides silencing headphones over to him on the range.

In the days before the game of Choice, they break down the beds and push them together to make one giant platform. At night, after they train to the bone and attempt to work with their box animals, they come back to the room and collapse into a pile. There’s nothing sexual or romantic about it, not now; it’s a small comfort they can find, warm bodies lying over each other. Kyouya shows up one day out of the ten, and Shouichi hesitantly slips into the pile around the sixth. Tsuna curls into his chest and silently marvels at how, now, it’s completely flat with no assistance. There’s muscle tone that was missing at sixteen, and now both Ryohei and Shouichi get scruff in the mornings. So much of this future is different.

He closes his eyes each night and wishes desperately for the past.

* * *

 

 _I dont want to know this << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_XANXUS_ ** _ >> What the fuck do you think you’re going to do when you get to him? Talk him into complacence? Push him around a little bit and expect him to give up? _

**_XANXUS_ ** _ >> Stop being a fucking coward, Tsunayoshi. _

 

 _I’M NOT A FUCKING COWARD, I’M A CIVILINA << _ **_You_ **

_I’M ONLY HERE BECAUSE OF FUCKING IEMITSU, I DIND’T EVEN WANT TO BE IN THE FUCK ING MAFIA IN THE IFRST PLACE << _ **_You_ **

_I SHOULDN’T BE HAVING TO DO THIS OR LEARN WHERE TO SHOOT OR WHERE TO SLICE I JUST WANT TO GO HOME << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_XANXUS_ ** _ >> Tough shit. You lost that privilege when my brothers died. _

**_XANXUS_ ** _ >> Deal with it or die. _

* * *

**_KYOKO-CHAN_ ** _ >> Ryohei-nii found a wedding picture at our old home. _

 

 _Whod he marry? << _ **_You_ **

_  
_ **_KYOKO-CHAN_** _> > Hana, we think._

 **_KYOKO-CHAN_ ** _ >> We both have an arm around her, and she’s wearing white. I have on a white dress suit. _

**_KYOKO-CHAN_ ** _ >> She’s beautiful. _

 

 _Thats << _ **_You_ **

_Are you an niisan uh << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_KYOKO-CHAN_ ** _ >> Tsuna-kun. _

_I had to ask the mafia doesnt really have boundaries for all i know you two are alright with that << _ **_You_ **

_I mean Id have to judge you two a llllot but were training to be international criminals and im a stupid slut so no room really << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_KYOKO-CHAN_ ** _ >> :( _

**_KYOKO-CHAN_ ** _ >> Please don’t call yourself that, Tsuna-kun. _

**_KYOKO-CHAN_ ** _ >> We aren’t but.. It’s complicated. Everything’s so complicated now. _

**_KYOKO-CHAN_ ** _ >> Haru-chan woke up crying last night, and Chrome-chan refuses to eat whenever we cook. _

 

 _I know << _ **_You_ **

_I’m sorry. << _ **_You_ **

* * *

“Chrome-chan? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Boss.”

“You don’t need to lie, Chrome-chan. I don’t- it’s, there’s no one else. There’s no need to look strong.”

...

“I can’t feel Mukuro-sama. There’s a void, where he used to be.”

“I’m- I’m- maybe he’s shut you out? Or there’s interference, since we’re from the past?”

“Maybe, Boss.”

“We’ll find him, Chrome. I swear, we will. And if, if he’s gone, then Byakuran’s just gonna ffff-reakin’ suffer more.”

“Thank you, Boss.”

“Tsuna, Chrome-chan.”

“...Thank you, Tsuna-san.”

* * *

Byakuran is. He’s strong, he’s clever, he’s underhanded and nonchalant about every single thing he does, every injury and _death_ he’s caused-

Il Primo doesn’t need to say anything as he appears. Tsuna’s flame is tinting with red, and he’s got his teeth bared. The ring’s changes make it flare like a beacon now, and his eyes are glowing. Someone chokes off a strangled noise outside the barrier, and there’s a strange look on Mukuro’s face.

Ripping out Byakuran’s wings is a good start. Letting the flames flow into him is instinct, and it bolsters his focus. Byakuran’s forgotten he’s not the only Sky here.

In less than half an hour, there’s only a pile of ash to be accounted for. The Mare ring sits in it, and Tsuna reaches down to pick it up, and collapses trying to do so. Voices are surging around him, and his head’s pounding and it’s _freezing_ before someone picks him up and the warmth’s back. He opens his eyes, when had they shut? And Xanxus is glaring down at him, flame lit.

“Don’t be reckless, you fuckhead.” He grunted. Tsuna whapped him on the face and wheezed when the man dropped him.

The tears, at that point, were expected.

Returning to the past, is... Everything’s suddenly back to normal, and as much as he wanted it, Tsuna’s left adrift. He’s killed a man. His hands are already stained with blood, and he’s only fifteen.

He still has to go to school the next day. He has to look at his peers, talk to his friends, act like he isn’t permanently marked now. It’s hard. He wakes up some night shaking and blinking away images of a, a half-melted Byakuran, screaming and smelling of char, of his friends and more crying out and bleeding from horrible wounds, of the one fear that had crossed his mind, Byakuran yelling slurs and crossing _that_ line, because none of the _others_ had stayed untainted-

Other nights, he can’t sleep at all. The cuddle pile they had formed had conditioned him already to warm bodies and comfort.

Reborn takes him aside two or so weeks later, and is serious. He doesn’t hide behind jokes or cruelty for this, talking frankly about breathing exercises, and meditation, because this isn’t going to be his last kill. He needs to acclimate.

The night Hayato and Shouichi and Takeshi show up at his doorstep, as worn out and exhausted as him, Reborn declares they’re going on a tiny vacation the next day. Hot springs, he says.

Tsuna makes sure everyone comes.

* * *

 

 **_XANXUS_ ** _ >> Your shitty country just has hot springs everywhere what the fuck this is amazing _

 

 _Wh << _ **_You_ **

_Youre going to a hot spring << _ **_You_ **

_Youre in /Japan/? << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_XANXUS_ ** _ >> The old man suggested is a vacation after the shitstorm you caused. _

**_XANXUS_ ** _ >> Congrats on your first kill, brat. _

 

 _I killed a man can you at least call me my name << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_XANXUS_ ** _ >> Fuck no. _

* * *

Tsuna sneaks a kiss to Hayato on the bus, and cuddles up to Takeshi, and Shouichi got one of his hands while they tour the springs, and at one point Chrome’s blushing for some reason she won’t tell and huddling close, and it’s got the Varia raising a few eyebrows. Only eyebrows. Even his brushing up against Xanxus didn’t garner a reaction beyond “Wow, Boss didn’t murder him”.

None of them react beyond rolled eyes, and that’s.

“Raise your hand if you’re straight.” He pops out when they’re all lounging in the water. Takeshi snorts and ducks his head, and the only ones who do are Squalo, Levi, and Belphegor. Ryohei’s confused, and Reborn gives him a long-suffering look, but he doesn’t lift an arm, so he can shut up. Mildly, he wishes Shouichi was here so he could splutter about odds and probability. He’d stayed inside, for obvious reasons.

“Brat, why the hell are you asking something like that?” Squalo demands. Sort of. They all sort of melted from the hot water, so he’s sort of just loudly saying things instead of screaming like usual. Tsuna shrugs his shoulders, lifting himself out of the water for a moment. Lambo’s dancing around on the rocks, and he’d rather not have the boy-

Welp, there he goes, face-first into a goddamn stone. Tsuna winces, and then screeches when he gets out the bazooka because _fuck_ ing lord they _just went through this_ -

The bazooka drops into the water, and short circuits. There are multiple pops, and suddenly, oh. That’s a lotta beef. Tsuna quickly slides back into the water and covers his face.

 _Ohhhhh god_.

* * *

_HotMess logged into NamimoriYouth!_

_HotMess changed their name to ◉_◉!_

 

_◉_◉ shared a file!_

_◉_◉ shared a file!_

_◉_◉ shared a file!_

 

_Strongman [17:05]: Holy fuck 10/10_

_JaneGoodall [17:03]: Holy crap. Sawada. What the hell._

_◉_◉ [17:09]: THERE WAS A MISHAP AGIAN WITH THE TIME TECHNOLOGY AND NOW THEY’RE ALL LIKE THIS_

_◉_◉ [17:10]: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO THYERE ALL POLITE AND HUGE AND PRETTY AND XANXUS ACTUALLY FLIRTED BACK AT FIRST??? HIS FACE WAS KIND OF DISGUSTED AFTERWARDS BUT HE DID IT, ITS A REFLEX OR SOMETHING_

_JaneGoodall [17:12]: Which one is Xanxus??_

_◉_◉ [17:32]: THE SCARRED ONE_

_◉_◉ [17:33]: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH PEOPLE NOT REJECTING ME_

_JaneGoodall [17:35]: Takeshi and Gokudera didn’t, though. And I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you around with Hibari, which is insane, but I’ve learned not to question with you._

_◉_◉ [17:40]: Kyouya happened in the future ok shut up_

_◉_◉ [17:40]: Shouchan too_

_JaneGoodall [17:41]: How do you have four men hanging off you at once??_

_◉_◉ [17:45]: Open communication and clear boundaries_

 

_GelledFury logged into NamimoriYouth!_

 

 _GelledFury [17:47]: Kyouya_ **_what_ ** _._

* * *

Tsuna jolts awake from another nightmare and rolls over onto his side, breathing heavily in the silence. The others had shifted back sometime after dinner, giving Tsuna some semblance of relief. Being surrounded by their older versions with only the girls and Shouchan as company had been... weird. Strange? Unnerving? He had no idea how to act around them. Grimacing, he stood and quietly shuffled out of the room, heading outside. The spring was quiet this time of night, the lanterns burning low on their hooks. He sat down by the water, letting his mind drift.

“Oi.” Tsuna shoots up, looking wildly round. He finally catches eyes with Xanxus. The man’s lounging in the water, brooding, because of course he is. The boss raises a brow at Tsuna, scowling. “It’s late. The fuck are you doing up?”

Tsuna paused, at a loss, weakly shrugged. There wasn’t really a way to put it that wouldn’t sound. Pathetic. Xanxus rolled his eyes and made an impatient gesture. Tsuna hesitated for a moment, but- there was no harm, was there? And considering what dinner was like, it’s not like the inn’s owners could get any angrier. He slipped into the water, quickly making his way over and sitting close. The water was just the edge of scalding, and it soothed away the last vestiges of tension from his nightmare.

He looked out into the dark sky as he leaned closer. “Am I supposed to used to this all at some point?” He breathed out slowly, rubbed both hands over his face. “I can’t stop- it’s-” Xanxus laid a hand on Tsuna’s shoulder, quieting him. The man’s face didn’t show pity or compassion of any kind, but he didn’t disparage or insult either. He was a silent presence, calm for once, and Tsuna latched onto it like a ship in a storm.

Leaning in and _taking_ was secondary. Xanxus’ skin was rougher than Hayato’s or Kyouya’s, and his hands were larger than any of theirs. He was practically a furnace, and Tsuna pressed in close and didn’t let go.

* * *

 

Mukuro smirked at him in the morning. Tsuna gave him a blank look until he rolled his eyes and dragged the shorter teen over by the ear.

“Next time, be more careful about your _liaisons_ , hm? You’re lucky I was able to throw up a little privacy for you, this time. The Arcobaleno would have surely noticed, otherwise.” Tsuna gave him a long stare. Shifted and looked away, pursing his lips. Mukuro’s smirk faded away into a frown, and he slowly leaned in.

“It _was_ consensual, wasn’t it-” Tsuna smacked a hand over his mouth, grimacing.

“I just- don’t mention it, thank you, alright. I should have been thinking.” He paused, tilting his head. “Not really going to regret it though, because holy _fuck_ -” Mukuro laughed, and let a blushing Chrome take control back again, and that was that. He spent the next half of the morning quietly talking to Chrome while the others created havoc on the bus.

* * *

_Hey shouichi do you think you could help a little << _ **_You_ **

_I talked to chrome chan and mukuro and << _ **_You_ **

_Ugh how do i excplain this << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_Shouchan_ ** _ >> What is it? _

 

 _When they do the switchy thing, they dont just trade off or anything, theyve got the full experience whether its mukuro or chrome in charge << _ **_You_ **

_Which means theyre constantly going from male to female to male and completley aware of it << _ **_You_ **

_Completely* << _ **_You_ **

_And I was wondering if youd be willing to try and help them a little bit, because i know its hard to deal with obviously and they have enough to deal with, possession aside << _ **_You_ **

_Like << _ **_You_ **

_Idk watching mukuro squirm when pronouns are brought up is the singularly most unsettling experience ive ever had and i dont want it to get worse yfm << _ **_You_ **

 

 **_Shouchan_ ** _ >> Um. I’ll see what I can do? But I don’t know if there’s anything I really can, considering. _

 

 _Any help is good help Shouchan << _ **_You_ **

_Thank you <3 << _ **_You_ **

 

 ** _Shouchan_** >> …<3

* * *

Enma was suspicious. So “similar” to Tsuna, with his poor grades and physique and not wanting to be a boss- he was a confidante in waiting, someone Tsuna could intimately relate to. Except Tsuna had accepted his fate at some point, and had been gradually putting on muscle and learning how to use weapons. He’d been paying attention to his grades, because he didn’t want to leave his people behind. He wasn’t belittled for his academics, he was belittled because he was _him_.

So it was all a little suspect, you see. The boy was nice, and he was pretty and someone to relate to on some level, but it was too coincidental, and Tsuna'd been burned a few too many times. He had Chrome and Mukuro scope out the tiny famiglia as best they could, gathering information and cloaking when they could. Mukuro eventually reported back that, coincidentally, the Simone used to be an ally famiglia back in the days of Primo, before they were wiped out during a joint operation. So strange, wasn’t it.

Tsuna made everyone go about in pairs unless it was completely unavoidable. Thank every god in the sky Tetsuya already tailed Kyouya on a daily basis.

* * *

_GoHa created the group TENTH!! !_

_GoHa changed their name to Gokudera!_

_Gokudera added KuTe, SaTsu, YaTe, HiKyo, SaRyo, DoRo, ISho, SaKyo, and KuHa to TENTH!! !_

_Gokudera changed multiple names!_

 

_Tsunakun [00:09]: Is there a need for this we already have everyones numbers_

_Gokudera [00:09]: It streamlines everything Tsuna-sama, and it’ll be easier to share info if we come into contact with whoever attacked Yamamoto._

 

_Asshole left the group!_

 

_Tsunakun [00:11]: Hayato oh my god you didnt_

_Gokudera [00:11]: YOU AREN’T DENYING IT’S TRUE_

* * *

 

Tsuna was very, very close to screaming. He wanted to tear at something, burn and consume and _hurt-_

Nono’s guardians were staring at him wide-eyed, and Tsuna belatedly realised he’d activated his flame. He lifted one hand, looking at the blood orange flames that’re flicking with other colours intermittently. He cocked his head, watching them for a long moment, before pulling that rage back and locking it under. There wasn’t a need for it right now; what he needed was calm and cold. He turned back to the adults and smiled blandly, covering his palms.

“Sorry. Where were we?”

“Tsunayoshi-kun... How long have you been able to do that?” Tsuna hummed, glancing round the room. The Varia and his own guardians were unsurprised, and he could see a few enjoying the schadenfreude. Assholes.

“A while?” He hedged. “Since the thing with Byakuran, I’m pretty sure.”

“A kid like you with Storm flames...” Tsuna rolled his eyes.

“Can we get back to how one of my Mist guardians was stolen by a probable  _rapist_? Or maybe how an enemy has your priceless heirloom because your security and intel was that lax?” He smiled at their pale faces even as he screamed a little inside. Xanxus and Reborn’s shoulders were shaking, and he valiantly wanted to punch the shit out of them.

The exasperation of this tactics meeting belied how difficult the coming battles would be.

The Simone guardians were relentless, set in their beliefs and hatred over something Tsuna and his had no part in. It made him want to scream whenever they touted another so-called transgression, whenever they mocked Hayato or Ryohei or Kyouya, whenever they _opened their mouths at all_.

When they reached Enma, down to Tsuna, Kyouya and Hayato, it took all of his willpower not to start the battle immediately. He had to reason, to consider- they were idiots, blood-thirsty, unthinking assholes, but they had their reasons. Grief and anger were powerful. The betrayal sitting heavy in his stomach could wait.

A psychotic illusionist was more important than feelings.

* * *

 

 **_KYOKO-CHAN_ ** _ >> Tsuna-kun, how are the battles going? Is Onii-san alright? _

**_KYOKO-CHAN_ ** _ >> Tsuna-kun? _

**_KYOKO-CHAN_ ** _ >> Are you okay???? _

 

 **_HANA_ ** _ >> Sawada are you idiots still kicking? You need to answer your phone. Kyoko’s worrying, and it has me worrying. _

 

 **_TETSUYA-SENPAI_ ** _ >> Please stay safe, Tsuna-kun. _

* * *

 

There’s a ringing in his ears, and everything hurts. It’s a standstill, after Daemon faded, and everyone’s silently waiting for something else to destroy the peace before they relax.

Hayato breaks it by rushing Takeshi and slapping him upside the head before dragging him down. “Told you to stay close-!” Is all he gets out before they kiss. Tsuna smiles and lets his flames sputter out. Adelheid’s chuckling next to Kyouya, who’s smiling in that tiny, satisfied way of his, and Rauji’s murmuring something to Shouichi and it’s all so _good._

Tsuna glances towards Enma. The redhead smiled wearily back before pausing and going a bit bug-eyed. Tsuna was about to ask what was wrong, because he’d had enough shit today and he was passing any problems to Reborn or Enma after this, when two pairs of arms snagged around his chest. There was a chin on his shoulder and breath in his ear and the press of lips to his, a deep and heated thing. He gasped, Chrome pressing into his back and Mukuro into his mouth until all of the sudden it was gone, the two pulling away, Mukuro smirking and looking pompous and grateful all at once.

“Congrats on six and seven, Tsuna!” Takeshi hollers. Tsuna throws a rock at him and avoids looking at the Simone or Reborn.

When Enma awkwardly asks and Tsuna awkwardly explains later, during the night, the other boy sits for a long moment before hesitantly reaching over and placing a hand over Tsuna’s. He was under the impression Tsuna was only together with Chrome or Mukuro because of how he reacted, he says. He is very glad that isn’t the case.

Tsuna doesn’t remove his hand.

* * *

_Tsunakun logged into TENTH!! !_

 

_Tsunakun [15:59]: Alright so Im trying to be super serious right now so no one talk until im done_

_Tsunakun [16:01]: Its gonna be real tense when we go in there with all the different families, and I just wanna say I believe yall can pull through_

_Tsunakun  [16:02]: If someone approaches and seems threatening, go find one of the others and stay together_

_Tsunakun  [16:02]: If anyone tries to actually PULL shit, find me_

_Tsunakun  [16:04]: I love you all and will see you after this shitstorm_

_Takeshi  [16:09]: Maa ur worryin 2 much, Tsuna (-公- ;)_

_Takeshi  [16:09]: Itll be fine_

_Shou  [16:09]: It’s not like they can do anything without causing a war, can they?_

_Tsunakun  [16:10]: I odnt know and I dont want to rely on that assumption_

_Mukuro  [16:11]: Kufufu, do you really doubt us that much, Tsunayoshi-kun?_

_Tsunakun  [16:11]: I  doubt your ability not to antagonize, yes. The others besides Kyouya aren’t hardened killers._

_Tsunakun  [16:15]: Alright shithead’s here Ill see you all soon_

* * *

The ninth and tenth generations are all stationed at the same table with Iemitsu and Reborn, other families spread out in the ballroom. Timoteo had had the bright idea to host a dinner, showcasing both the Vongola’s reconciliation and goodwill, as well as all the injuries the Simone incurred for going against the famiglia. Enma’s behind them at another table with Dino and their people, quietly talking to the blond and throwing wary glances at the older mafiosi every few minutes.

Tsuna has on a very strained smile and is trying hard not to reach for the wine sat on the table. Xanxus has no such compunctions and has been downing the stuff since they sat down. Timoteo, in the place of honor, regarded his son’s rampant alcoholism with exasperated amusement, shaking his head when the man immediately swiped a bottle. Tsuna didn’t move when he filled two glasses.

“Getting into a bit much already, aren’t you Xanxus?” One of Nono’s guardians, a man with two-toned hair, remarked. Xanxus didn’t answer beyond shoving a glass at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled weakly at everyone’s stares.

“Wine’s nice.” Someone snorted. It sounded like Kyouya. Conversation, thankfully, moved on, since the ninth guardians seemed content to act the part of interested relatives and talk about how school was, what was it like nowadays, how different was the civilian lifestyle?

“Aha-a, what I wouldn’t give to just laze about in class again, hitting up the girls. They all loved me back in high school.” Iemitsu reminisced, not noticing Tsuna’s scowl and deep swig. Reborn was giving him a warning look, so he stayed quiet. “What about you, Tuna-fish- have any of the girls caught your eye? I remember you telling me about that one you had a crush on, Kyoko I think it was?”

Tsuna stared. The teenagers fell quiet, and Ryohei focused on Iemitsu with a laser intensity.

“I- no. No, I don’t have a crush on Kyoko-chan, dad.” Iemitsu chuckled and shook his head, not reading the mood like a fuck idiot.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Tsuna, everyone gets them at some point. What matters is making sure you don’t mess up once it's something more- don’t waste your chances, and stay _safe_ .” He raised his brows pointedly. More than a few of the mafiosi had their heads in their hands. Ryohei’s face was steadily going red and wow Tsuna had to damage control and _fast_ shit-

“No need to really worry about that.” He managed to get out, with a note of hysteria. Hayato drowned his strangled noises with a piece of chicken. Squalo didn’t bother to hide his laughter. Iemitsu peered closer at Tsuna before blinking, eyes going wide.

“Tsu-kun- you-”

“ _Can we not talk about this_.”

“You’re fourteen!”

“He’s _sixteen_ , Iemitsu. Well above the age of consent in Japan and Italy.” Reborn cut in. He didn’t provide any respite though, instantly pinning Tsuna with a glare. “Although I’m surprised to hear my student managed to sneak off without me noticing.” Tsuna hurriedly took another swig. He pointedly didn’t look at Xanxus or his"friends".

“Blame Mukuro, okay, he helped.”

“Wait, wait.” Takeshi held up a hand, fingers still wrapped around a fork. “Who finally got you then, Tsuna? Hana’s been running bets since August.”

“W- _who_? Why would it be a matter of-”

“I think, Iemitsu,” Eyes swivelled to Nono, who was simultaneously amused and exasperated, “That Tsunayoshi-kun may be a touch more like the Primo than we considered.” He glanced at Tsuna. “How many have you gotten up to, son?”

“Too many.”

“Fuck _off_ , Rokudo, we all saw you and _this_ asshole last week-”

“S-seven.” Tsuna squeaked. He hid his face in his hands. “Oh my god.” Someone behind was wheezing, and Tsuna had the sinking feeling it was Dino. “ _Can we just stop talking_.”

“I don’t know, pretty goddamn funny to watch from here.” He peeked out from his hands and glared at Xanxus, who was showing far too many teeth.

“You can shut the hell up, you’re only laughing because-” He cut himself off.

“ _Because_?”

“Because you’re an _asshole_.” He shoved at the scarred man, scowling when he laughed. He turned back to Timoteo, and froze. The man’s expression was that of someone who had realised something they very much didn’t want to.

“Xanxus.” His tone was aggrieved. “You _didn’t_.”

“Wh-” Iemitsu stopped. Paled. Got up with strangled curses, scrabbling for the gun at his shoulder. Xanxus cackled and tossed his glass at the man’s face.

In the ensuing fire, Tsuna found himself huddled behind an overturned table with Dino, Enma, and Shouichi. Someone had smuggled an untouched cake over, and they solemnly ate it as everyone else went fucking berserk.

“Only you, Tsuna.” He smiled helplessly and leaned over, kissing Shouichi on the cheek.

“Only me."

**Author's Note:**

> And, for reference -  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/c070f1817e1a30e69193ae9b8cecaeff/tumblr_owpjsx35dg1u33cc0o1_540.png
> 
> Come yell with me on tumblr!  
> thelennystorm.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
